Advance Wars: Experiments
by DarkRecon
Summary: Chapter 3 is up. Check it out and if you wish, leave a review.
1. Default Chapter

Hi all. This is my VERY first shot at fanfiction so please go easy on me with the reviews; I'm just starting to learn. Just so I don't get sued or something, the Advance Wars game and its Characters (CO's) is the property of Nintendo. The character Codger is one of my creation. I write this story because I enjoyed the games so much that I should a least try my luck with a fanfiction based on it. The story is sort of leading to an AW3 kind of story line so the first set of chapters (I don't know how many there are going to be) are sort of going to be like a big intro. Anyway, read it and if you want, post a review and let me know what you think.

________________________________________________________________________

Darkrecon's Advance Wars Fanfiction Chapter 1: Intro 

It has been many long months since the Black Hole Army made a second attempt to take over Cosmo Land. Lead by a mysterious Commanding Officer (CO) named Sturm, the Black Hole Army had hoped to take over Wars World so they could set up a base of operations. The first time he tried to take over Wars World, it was with the help with the Blue Moon CO, known as Olaf. Olaf was driven by the promise of fortune and power, not realizing the implications of his actions until it was almost too late. While Blue Moon attacked and distracted the Orange Star Army, Sturm sent clones of the Orange Star CO Andy to attack the other countries of Wars World, Yellow Comet and Green Earth. 

What some don't know was that back on Black Hole's native world, there was an elite group of scientists that helped Sturm engineer these clones to aid him in his quest to conquer Wars World. The leader of these scientists, Codger, was the evil genius that led the group of scientists that oversaw the project. He had hoped that these clones would help his Commanding Officer easily conquer Wars World so he could have the opportunity to be Sturm's Second in Command …but he could not foresee what would happen. 

When Sturm returned from his first campaign on Wars World defeated, he was furious for two reasons. One, Codger's cloned Andy CO's did do an effective job in making it look like Orange Star was behind those attacks but when the clones went up against the Orange Star CO's Max, Sami and the real Andy, they were easily defeated. Obviously, Codger didn't give them enough intelligence to handle the CO's of Wars World. The second reason and the one he hated the most, he underestimated the power of the Wars World CO's.

When Codger and his scientists team heard about Sturm's defeat, they all fully expected to meet their demise at the hands of Sturm. Their fears were starting to come true when they were summoned to the main Headquarters (HQ) of the Black Hole Army for a private meeting with Sturm himself. All the scientists, including Codger, were fully expecting to feel Sturm's rage right there. But for some strange reason, he said, "The clone project is terminated. I'm now redirecting you studies in the development of new weapons and technology for the Black Hole Forces." But from the sound of his voice, all the scientists, including Codger, knew that he was very displeased with them. Sturm then went on with the private meeting for an hour or so, going over what he wanted to be developed, from new "automated" units, a new type of tank unit, and an indestructible material for the making of what he called a "pipeline".

            After the meeting, all the scientists left the room …… except for Codger.

            "Excuse me Lord Sturm…" Codger said.

            "What is it?" Sturm said coldly.

_Well, here goes_, Codger thought. "I must know my lord… why didn't you not punish us for the failed clone project?"

Sturm's cold, blank green eyes met Codger's. "Because you and your team are just too useful to me. But heed my warning Codger. If you fail me again, you WILL receive proper punishment."

"Yes my lord. Um, if I may, one more question?"

            "What is it now?" Sturm said.

            "If I may ask, what went wrong with the Andy clones?"

            Sturm simply said, "They were just useless worms."

            "I see…" _Either the clones did something stupid or they simply lacked the intelligence to handle the opposing CO's. In a way, Sturm's request for the clones was too time critical, so my team didn't have the time to either make better clones or to train them for combat_, Codger thought.

            "Is that all the questions you wished to ask me?" Sturm said coldly yet again.

            "Yes, my lord."

            "Then you are dismissed."

            "Thank you my lord." Codger said and took his leave.

            _You're very lucky to be still breathing Codger. I would normally have you executed on the spot but like I said, you're just too useful to me and to my plans. Heck. You're the whole reason why I was even able to get to Wars World thanks to your teleportation portal you and your team invented. But like I said, don't fail me again_, Sturm though as Codger left the room.

_______________________________________________________________________

Like I said, its my first time so please don't get nasty with the reviews if you don't like the story line.  I haven't read every single story under the Advance Wars section yet so I apologize if I've stolen someone's story line or idea (actually, I think the teleportation portal idea was Dr. Bross idea in his "Project Black Portal" but I'm not sure). I also apologize for the lousy formatting if there is any; had some upload trouble when I first tried it so I'm not sure how it would look once it was up for viewing.  I want to thank Rocketdarkness for reading this chapter and for his "touch-ups" he made for the first two paragraphs and for giving me the courage to try my luck with fanfiction. Actually, just about all the stories I read and seen for Advance Wars have inspired me to try this so thank you everyone. Well, if the reviews look positive, I'll try to continue this story. If not, I'll still try to continue it but do better in the next chapter. Until then, Late.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations and Thinking

Hi all. This is my VERY first shot at fanfiction so please go easy on me with the reviews; I'm just starting to learn. Just so I don't get sued or something, the Advance Wars games and its Characters (CO's) is the property of Nintendo. The character Codger is one of my creation. I write this story because I enjoyed the games so much that I should a least try my luck with a fanfiction based on it. The story is sort of leading to an AW3 kind of story line so the first set of chapters (I don't know how many there are going to be) are sort of going to be like a big intro. Anyway, read it and if you want, post a review and let me know what you think.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Advance Wars: Experiments. Chapter 2: Preparations and Thinking

            _Ugh……how long am I going to have to work at this pace?_, he though as he looked at video simulations of an "automated" ground battle.

            He was in a laboratory right now, watching a pre-recorded ground battle between Md. Tanks and the new "NeoTanks" that the team he was apart of developed for the Black Hole army. Around him, much activity was going on. Some of the scientists were going over notes on the "automated" unit effectiveness, others were doing checkup's on the indestructible material that was going to be used for a pipeline in the "Wars World" campaign, and there were a lot of others that were doing stuff he couldn't keep track of. There was just so much going on that it was hard to concentrate on taking notes on the recorded battle simulations.

            The room he was in was square shaped and pretty much surrounded by computers of different types on the walls and on tables. In the center of the room was also a computer but it looked more like your average round table except it produced 3D like images into the air for easier viewing, whether it was a 3D model of a particular unit type or just simple data and notes that you need to see. Right now, he could see a couple of scientists there viewing some sort of data he couldn't view too well from his position.

            But from where he could see, he fully well recognized one of them as the head of this team. The man he saw looked liked he was around 5'11" or close to six feet tall. He couldn't tell with his lab coat on but from what he saw before, he looks a little muscular despite his age. His combination gray and black hair was his most recognizable feature among the scientists but the creepiest feature he had was his cold black eyes. When you look at him in the eyes, it was a little creepy.

            Actually, he looked normal compared to him and some of the others around here. Because of the atmosphere of this continent, he was confined to a weird looking suit that protected his body from just about any harmful environments but it looked a little weird. Actually, a lot of the Black Hole Infantry he'd seen wore these suits. It wasn't uncomfortable really, and he could always take it off once he got back to his apartment since it had an environmental control system.

            He stopped himself from thinking such things when he saw the gray haired man leave the computer in the center of the room and started coming toward his side of the room. He immediately started running the recorded simulation again and even though he had already taken good notes on it, he tried to look busy.

            "So Uzi, have you found any sort of flaws with the Neotanks that I need to know about?", he said.

            "None so far Codger" he replied. "From what I've seen, the Neotanks can overpower Md. Tanks easily. And even if the Md. Tanks somehow do get the surprise on the Neotanks with an attack, the remaining Neotanks can still do considerable damage to the Md. Tank units with a counter attack. But those simulations only focus on the fact that they are at normal strength. You also have to take into account of the CO's commanding the units and their CO powers too. With those factors, the results can be a little different."

            "But still, the Neotanks are stronger than the Md. Tanks generally right?"

            "Yes sir. They are" he replied.

            "Good." Codger said with a smile. "And how goes the 'automated' unit tests?"

            "Well so far, no problems have been reported. The CO that commands them with the special transceiver, modified to look like a wristwatch, can give basic or advanced battle commands to the automated units. From what was reported, the automated units follow instructions to the letter. And as you requested, they also modified the automated units to return to the general area where their CO was last sending messages should either the transceiver be damaged or jammed. They'll return to their proper locations first if they are low on fuel then continue with their "search" for their CO should that situation arise. Of course, the CO can modify this command if he or she wishes."

            "Excellent."

            Uzi was about to check more battle simulations again when he noticed Codger rubbing his eyes………..

            "Uh ……… are you ok sir?"

            Codger looked back at him with an annoyed looked on his face. "Yes. Yes. I'm fine."

            But he could tell that he was fatigued. "Uh, why don't you take a break sir. I'll keep an eye on things for you until you get back."

            Codger took a deep breath. Then said, "Fine. But I want you to page me back here if something needs my attention ASAP."

            "Yes sir."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Codger walked down the hallway. All around him, he could see doors lined up on the hallway. In each of them, there was some sort of lab room with a group of scientists doing something specific. But generally, they were all doing the same thing: preparing the Black Hole Army and Sturm for the second evasion of Wars World.

            He finally found the elevator and decided to go to the roof to do some thinking.

            When he got there, he decided to look around. _Heh………nothing but technology as far as the eye can see_, he thought.

            From tall futuristic apartment buildings to different types of factories, there was much about this continent that makes you think the word "technology". From the automobiles that run on chargeable batteries to even the tube elevator he just used to get to the roof, technology was everywhere…………… well mostly.

            Here on Black Hole's world, Mekandos World, there is one big, circular continent in the middle surrounded by smaller continents and islands. The Black Hole Army controls the central continent but the others are somewhat under Black Hole control. On those other continents, people live out normal lives there away from Black Hole activity. From what he read from the reports from those locations, the atmosphere there wasn't the same as it was here for some reason. That meant probably no one wore a protective suit because of that. And if he also read the reports about the Wars World environments properly, people who lived on those other continents were no different from the people who lived in Wars World. He often wondered why Sturm didn't just invade those other continents. Then he had found out that they were paying "funds" to assist Black Hole's research and experiments. _As long as they bring in the funds, they stay out of Black Hole activities_, he thought.

            He used to find it weird that he was only one of few who didn't need to wear one of those spacesuits. I guess his body was able to adjust itself for this environment, probably because he was in great shape despite being close to 50 years old and all. Even though there was research done on the atmosphere here, it was guessed that all the factories had something to do with it, even though they didn't give out any sort of exhaust. I suppose even technology has its price sometimes.

            And there, when he looked toward the center of the city, is the Black Hole citadel. Basically, it was a big rectangular building with a bunch of minicannons surrounding it with a lot of windows. In that very building, he thought he and his team would be executed for the failed clone project those last couple of months ago.

            Now that he stopped to think about it, out of all the CO's to clone in the Orange Star Army, why did Sturm pick Andy? He'd never actually been to Wars World, but from what he heard from some Black Hole Infantry, Andy was quite the impulsive type of person. He guessed that Sturm just liked his "Repair" CO powers and the fact that he commands a well-rounded army. He could understand why he didn't pick Sami or Max because of their weaknesses but why not the head CO Nell? From the stories he heard from the first campaign on Wars World, Nell was the type that had a strong sense of justice and of what's right and wrong, that and the fact that she uses her "luck" CO powers to let her troops do more damage than usual some of the time but it was the fact that Nell had that sense of justice that would make the other CO's think that something wasn't right. Sturm probably thought that Andy's impulsiveness would lead the other CO's of Green Earth and Yellow Comet to believe that Andy would attack other countries. But apparently, it didn't work.

            Well, he didn't like the fact that Sturm terminated the clone project but he couldn't complain about the new weapons he and his team had developed. Though he did improve on the clone project in a different way, he felt he should just follow orders since trying the "other" project would probably displease lord Sturm.

            Actually, things had been rough for him since those past couple of months………

--------------------------------------------------

Actually, there was suppose to be more of this chapter but I felt that it was getting too big so I though I divide it up into two chapters. Like I said before, if there was something in my story that was used in someone else's, I apologize and let me know in the review. Just want to say thanks again to RocketDarkness for helping me with the first chapter; Dr. Bross for helping me with ideas for this chapter, and Kronik-Spoon for that useful review on the first chapter. Hopefully I improved from the first chapter with this one but let me know with a review. And thanks to anyone else that took the time to at least read my very first fanfiction and to everyone else who wrote stories for AW, you have inspired me. Well, when I get the chance, I'll get started with Chapter 3 but until then, Late.


	3. Chapter 3: ThinkingPart 2, Hardships and...

Hi all. Here is chapter 3. The Advance Wars games and its characters (CO's) is the property of Nintendo. The character, Codger, is one of my creation. Like I also said, it's my first time with fanfiction so go easy on me with the reviews if you decide to review my story and that the first set of chapters are going to be like an intro. Anyway, I at least hope you enjoy the chapter and the story so far.

----------------------------------------------------

Advance Wars: Experiments. Chapter 3: Thinking (Part 2), Hardships and Concerns

            _Damn it all……… where could he have gone?_

            He was trying to find the CO of this team, Codger, but so far he haven't been successful in locating him. He was told from his human male co-worker, Uzi, that he had taken a break and gone off somewhere. He tried to page him though the speaker system that was setup in the building but despite his name being repeated and to return to second floor lab B3, he never came back. He even looked all over the building for him; from the cafeteria to some of the other labs and he almost went as far as to check the restrooms in the building.

            The reason why he was trying to find him was to tell him that Sturm had just called the lab and that he wanted an update on the experimental weapons development. He had told Sturm that he was unavailable at the moment. Sturm insisted that he find him and let him know he called immediately but he had said it in a way that nearly scared him right out of his suit.

            He decided to return to the B3 lab. Maybe he did return to the lab while he was looking for him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Nice response time."

            Right now, Uzi was watching and taking notes on another recorded automated battle except now he was looking at an air battle. On one screen he was looking at a "first-person" view of an automated fighter and on the other another fighter with the same view that was its opponent. He also was listening to the two testers in that battle give all sorts of battle commands; ranging from the simple attack and retreat commands to advanced commands like increase altitude, change speed, nose dive, form up and just about any sort of command you could think of. He was just amazed how fast they responded to battle commands, nearly or around a second. They're also pretty good with combat even if you don't tell them to dodge enemy fire and all that; they can fend for themselves if need be. If there is a command that the automated unit(s) don't recognize, your transceiver should display an "X" in the display window. Otherwise, it would display an "O" in the display. Really though, from what Uzi has seen, all the commands he could think of, as well as the testers, seem to work—

            Before he could finish his though, someone with a spacesuit walked into the lab. From what he could see, it was one of the aliens assign to this specific lab. His name was called Rook, like the chess piece on a chess game. Judging from the way his helmet was turning left and right, he was still looking for Codger.

            "Hey Rook, you didn't find Codger?"

            "I couldn't find him anywhere."

            "Strange. He's usually in the cafeteria when he goes on a break."

            "That's the first place I looked, and he wasn't there", Rook said.

            Uzi thought for a moment, then remembered Codger had a cell phone on him that was always on in case of emergencies.

            "Rook, I'll call Codger's cell phone though the speaker phone here. Keep in mind that it was only for emergencies so don't go constantly calling him on it if you have to speak with him. Actually, I never got the chance before to ask you why you needed to speak with him?"

            "Lord Sturm was calling for him before for an update report and I just needed to pass that message to Codger to call the citadel", Rook said with what sounded like concern in his voice.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            _How could I have gotten though those last couple of months with these new CO's is beyond me_, Codger thought as he continued to look as his high-tech surroundings.

            Thinking back, he could recall the events that took—

            His train of though was interrupted when he heard something ring. He realized that it was his cellular phone. Taking it out of his pocket, he pressed the answer button, fully expecting to hear some sort of emergency from someone.

            "Codger speaking."

            "Codger. It's Rook, calling from lab B3. Where are you?"

            Codger knew who it was. He was one of a couple of alien Infantry that was assign to his team to keep an eye on things should a combat or any sort of situation arise and to assist in any way in the lab when need be. Even though there were aliens on his team working as scientists, there were others that were here, armed with those arm-machine guns, that were working security and Rook was their Commander.

            "I'm on the roof of the building. Is there a problem?"

            "Oh no sir. I just wanted to tell you that Lord Sturm was calling for you before. He wanted your update report on the experimental weapons testing", Rook said.

            "I see…and you didn't bother LOOKING for me up here??"

            "I'm sorry sir. I didn't think you would be up there but I thought you'd be either in the cafeteria or in one of the other labs. I was told that by Uzi."

            _Damn, I should have told my sub-commander Uzi where I would be going being that there isn't a speaker on the roof here_, he thought. "Sorry about that Rook. I'll call him with my cell phone. Is there any problems in any of the labs that need my attention?"

            "Not from what I saw when I was looking for you, sir."

            "Very well then but until I get back to the lab, your allowed to call my cell phone should something need my attention. You're dismissed."

            "Yes sir."

            Codger immediately called the Black Hole citadel to give Sturm his update report. He basically went over the effectiveness of the new automated units as well as the Neotank as well and the indestructible pipe material that, unfortunately, the Black Hole CO Lash improved on.

            After the update conversation Sturm said, "Very well and next time Codger, when I call I expect you to be available. Dismissed."

            "Yes sir my lord."

            After Sturm hung up, Codger made another call to lab B3 and asked for Rook. He informed Rook to call his cell phone to page him back to the lab the next time Sturm called. He agreed to do so and to inform Codger of any problems while he was on his break.

            _Man, it's getting so hectic lately that I can't even take a small break these days_, he thought.

            Really though, he felt that he was lucky to be alive.

            A couple of months ago, he was given the task from Lord Sturm to make multiple clones of a CO from Wars World named Andy to aid in his takeover of Wars World. Sadly, it didn't work. After words, along with his team, he was summoned to the Black Hole citadel. Fully expecting an execution or some sort of punishment, he was instead ordered to make new weapons for the Black Hole army.

            But what happened after that was what HE felt was punishment from the Black Hole Commander.

            About a few days after that little meeting, rumors began going around that Sturm was looking for and recruiting new CO's for the Black Hole army. This had concerned him for a few reasons. One was that Sturm could recruit and, if needed, train someone who was good with technology and science generally like he was. If that happened, Sturm could probably see him as worthless and probably be demoted to being the sub-commander of such a CO or worse. Another reason was that Sturm could find someone who is good with commanding an army or generally good with combat situations. Really, he has been training to become a CO in the Black Hole army but because of all the projects Sturm had been giving him, he never really had the time to do so. If Sturm did find someone who was that good, he could kiss his dreams to be Sturm's second in command goodbye. The last reason he though of back then was that any one of those CO's Sturm recruits could simply hate his guts for one reason or another and could get him into a lot of trouble but he found that reason too unlikely to happen but didn't rule it out.

            About three weeks later, Sturm introduced the four new Commanding Officers of the Black Hole Army.

            The first one, and the one he remembered being a 'private' in the Black Hole army, was called Flak. Really though, he always felt that Flak didn't have what it takes to be a CO in the Black Hole Army even though he had A LOT of muscle but he really wasn't the smartest of the four CO's. His appearance, which consisted of him wearing a brown leather jacket without a shirt and red goggles plus a metal looking hat with dark looking pants and boots, gave you the idea that all he wanted to do was workout and smash stuff. Even Codger knew that it took more than muscle to be a CO but Flak had so much of it that it could be why he was promoted to CO. Just don't expect him to develop an effective strategic plan of sorts. And don't tell him that in his face or you'll regret it.

            The next CO was Lash, the new wonder kid of the Black Hole army. Actually, she's one of the concerns Codger had though about, a brilliant inventor and even worse was that she had youth on her side. Her appearance consisted of pretty much dark clothing; dark shorts, long black boots, a short shirt, black trench coat. But her most noticeable feature was her dark hair, just spiked out around her head. He had heard from someone that his combination black/white hair stood out but hers stood out in a crowd more than his he guessed. Really though, it was amazing how smart and intelligent she was for her age. But from what he'd seen, she cares more about her experiments and her "toys" than her army but still, she had smarts and that was plenty. Actually, he had sort of a private rivalry with her at one point but Sturm caught on to this and redirected her team to developing the minicannons that surround the citadel, the black cannon, a 4-way laser cannon and a special "Death Ray" project that she and her team would be developing during the Wars World Campaign should the CO's start retaking Macro Land. He had heard that the demand for materials and funds for that "Death Ray" project were pretty high so Lash definitely has her work cut out for her but still, although Codger hated to admit it, she could probably pull it off.

            Next in line was Adder. By rank, he was like the second in command of the 4 new Black Hole CO's. And Codger knew why too. He was a quick-thinking strategist CO who definitely knew how to command an army. He wore a black jacket with purple stripes here and there on it with dark pants and knee high boot with heels and what looks like a black hat with those purple stripes on it too. His hat only covered the top of his head so you could see his purple hair on the sides. His skin was the odd part about him; it was white as snow. Anyway, he did know how to command an army but he was full of himself; he says that his skills are matchless and from what he heard, he constantly reminds Flak and Lash who's in charge of them. Codger felt that his overconfidence and his self-absorbed attitude would get him into trouble. But you can't ignore how good a strategist he is. Codger found out how good when Adder had some time to waste and challenged him to a game of chess one time. Needless to say, Adder showed him how good a strategist he was. You just didn't want to meet him in a dark alley that much is certain.

            The last new CO of the Black Hole Army was called Hawke. Needless to say, he was the Commander of the 4 new Black Hole CO's. His appearance generally consisted of a big black trench coat and dark boots with gray gloves. He also has a brownish skin color with white hair and big gray sideburns on the sides of his head. And just like Lash, Hawke was another one of his concerns brought to life. He was even better with commanding an army than Adder if he had to take a guess at it. What was so unusual about Hawke was that he rarely, if ever, shows any sign of emotion. Really though, that's why he felt that Hawke would become Sturm's new second in command if he wasn't already; a man without any emotion won't have any regrets for his actions. He'd seen Flak, Adder and even Lash get mad over the littlest of things but Hawke was calm as the sea on a beautiful day. Really though, that had concerned him. A man without emotions or regrets wouldn't think twice about betraying his master when he got the chance. He wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling about Hawke. It wasn't because Hawke could become second in command to Sturm; it was because he couldn't figure the guy out. He had expressed his concerns about Hawke to Lord Sturm before but Sturm had just dismissed him. Perhaps he was getting too worked up over Hawke but still, he just had a bad feeling about him.

            And then there is Sturm himself, the leader of the Black Hole Forces and this world. Really though, there isn't much to say about Sturm since his past as well as his present information about him is unknown but one thing is clear, he is the most powerful CO Codger has ever seen. He'd seen other CO powers before, especially Hawke's, but Sturm's is the most powerful and the most mysterious he's seen. Basically, Sturm uses his CO energy to pull a giant meteor from space to decimate a group of enemies with one hit but the mysterious part is that the meteor itself disappears and doesn't leave any evidence that it had hit there; not even a crater. Trees, mountains and even cities remain intact but the destruction of the group of enemy army units it hits is real. His general appearance consisted of a long dark cape that covered most of his body so that the only thing you saw was his face; neon green eyes with what he though was a brown metal mask with a snout like an elephant that spewed out smoke when he spoke and a black military type hat. He had heard a rumor that he was making a sort of upgrade of his "mask" but he hasn't seen it yet though.

            Actually, there have been a few rumors about Sturm's past over the years here on Mekandos World. It was mostly on how he was either born or created depending on the rumor. There was one rumor that Sturm is a cyborg or highly intelligent robot that some scientists created to assists with combat and negotiations and such but went wrong. Another rumor was that Sturm was once human but he got into a freak accident and the only way to save him was to give him robotic enhancements but if that were true, whoever gave him those enhancements did a lousy job in the "looks" department unless that was intentional. And then there was a simple rumor that Sturm was banished from another world and had the unfortunate luck to end up here on Mekandos World. Well whichever of these rumors were true, Sturm made it clear that information like that was highly classified so nobody dared asked him directly or out in the open where Sturm could hear. Really though, if Sturm was able to give him and his team a rough idea on how to create the teleportation portal awhile ago, he could guess the third rumor about him could be true but then again, Sturm's idea could have truthfully come from him since he is intelligent so there's no way to know for sure.

            Thinking of the portal project, another though crossed his mind. If the clone project was a failure, what did Sturm do with the Andy clones? He had never really asked Sturm about it but he guessed that he had them properly disposed of or he kept them in cold storage somewhere. Really though, it didn't work out so it didn't matter to him at the moment.

            And then there were those "aliens" that were around here now. Really though, he didn't mind them around since they had feelings too like humans and they know how to interact with people as well as their own kind. Some were actually scientists on his team and there were many that were in the Black Hole Army. They pretty much started showing up when his team finished the portal project for Sturm so he guessed they were from another world generally. Why they came here to Mekandos world in the first place is anyone's guess really but he guessed Sturm must have struck some sort of deal with them since there were so many of them here on this continent. A lot of people didn't liked them when they first started showing up as well as Sturm rule over the continent so a lot of them left the continent to the smaller continents and islands surrounding the Black Hole Continent. Some did stay; if you count Flak, Lash, Adder, Hawke and as well as himself, Uzi, and a few others. And like he found out before, those others that left don't have to worry about an invasion if they provide funds for Black Hole. Even though they provide funds for Black Hole, he still didn't understand why Sturm didn't evade those other smaller continents and islands? I guess Sturm didn't need those other continents and islands at the moment……

            _Heh, here I am. Thinking about such things now. Why? Well, this could be the last time I think about such things if the new experimental weapons that my team and I are developing and testing fail Lord Sturm and the other CO's. I don't think Sturm will accept failure again from me……_

            He then checked his wristwatch and noticed that he'd been up on the roof of this building for almost half an hour now. _Well, back to work,_ he thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            About two weeks have passed now, and there is much activity going on. All around the Black Hole Continent, Tanks, Planes, Landers, and many other types of military units were all moving toward a specific location. Just a little south from the black hole citadel, a portal site of some sort stood. It was almost as big as the black hole citadel, with a firm base and in the middle, a round semi-circle at the bottom with a ramp in the middle with the addition of lights on it. And around it were already many types of ground units as well as Transport and Battle Copters surrounding it to prepare for some sort of other world evasion. There were also some really big trucks standing by with a bin in the back that looked like they could hold a navy type unit. Also there were aliens with those arm-machine guns and bazooka's standing by the portal getting ready for their turn through the portal.

            And also there was the Black Hole Commander himself Sturm. He still had pretty much the same appearance as before except now his face was different; there was what looks like a small ventilation-like plate on his mouth area with pipes coming out the sides of it going to the back of his head. He was obviously waiting his army's turn through the portal.

            Elsewhere, there were three figure's walking toward the Black Hole citadel from the south. One of them had a combination black/white hair wearing a black military type uniform being accompanied by two spacesuit looking soldiers……

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Codger couldn't have believed what he just heard from Lord Sturm a couple of minutes before. _I think Uzi or Rook can't believe it either_, he thought.

            The three of them were summoned to a building that wasn't too far from the portal to see Lord Sturm. Codger didn't know what was going on until the three of them got there. Apparently, Sturm needed to have a private meeting with the three of them for some reason.

            What he wanted to talk about he would never forget. Apparently, Sturm was starting to, believe it or not, show some concern about the people in the other smaller continents and islands. According to Sturm, he had gotten a report of an underground "Anti-Black Hole Force" or "A.B.H.F" as he called it from one of his elite recon teams that were over there somewhere. Sturm said that if such an army did exist somehow, they would try to attack while he was trying to conquer Wars World.

            "So, until I return from the Wars World campaign, I now promote you to CO and in charge of the Black Hole forces here on Mekandos World", he had said.

            For Codger, it had been a very long time coming, and he was glad he at least finally made the cut to CO.

            Afterwards, he also said that his Sub-commander Uzi as well as his Infantry commander Rook were his second-in-command CO's. That also surprised him as well as Uzi and Rook. Really though, Rook and even Uzi have had the training to handle CO responsibilities unlike Codger but still, Codger can definitely handle the responsibility of CO since he had some training. But really, that's why he figured Sturm promoted Uzi and Rook to CO and to be his second-in-commands, to give him a hand should he need it. Actually, he'd trusted both Uzi and Rook so he didn't mind.

            Sturm then went over several other things that Codger wanted to either do or keep an eye on, including the "A.B.H.F" if they existed. Actually, Sturm knew that Codger had another project that he wanted to work on but didn't really get it going since it might have displease him. What surprised Codger more was that Sturm gave him the permission to do his experimental project as well as a few others's he had planned. Sturm said that his reason for Codger's projects was that in case he needed to make "adjustments" as he put it.

            Really though, he felt that this was very out of character from his Lord but he wasn't about to turn down such a promotion.

            "You ok sir?"

            Codger broke out of his thought and turned to Uzi, "Yes. I'm fine."

            "I've heard that before. What's bothering you?"

            _Heh, nothing get by you, does it Uzi?_ he thought. "Well, it's about the CO Hawke."

            "What about him?" Rook said.

            "I just got a bad feeling about him."

            "You mean that new CO that is the commander of the four right?" Uzi said.

            "Yeah, I remember him. The guy really creped me out too." Rook said.

            "Rook. Uzi. I just think that he's up to something. When the two of you left the building before when our meeting with Sturm was over, I told Sturm yet again about my bad feelings about him."

            "I don't blame you really. The guy's a total blank piece of paper. I rarely see him crack a smile even." Rook said.

            "So you think he might try something stupid?" Uzi said.

            "Yeah but then again, I could be wrong about him. Anyway, when I asked him about Hawke this time around, Sturm told me that he'd keep an eye on him."

            "Well Codger, you and I and as well as Uzi knows that Hawke did sort of pick the other three CO's for the army but Sturm made sure that they didn't try anything so I'm pretty sure he'll keep his guard up around Hawke."

            "Yeah I guess your right," Codger said.

            Off behind the three of them, a bit of a bright light could be seen. Codger turned to see his team's creation go to work. He was glad that he had the upper "circle" part of the teleportation portal removed since it allowed Sturm to increase its size so he could send a bigger army through it at once. He felt though that making it too big would either cause a real black hole or an overload so he put in a safety measure so that it automatically shuts down when the portal reaches a certain size. They also managed to open the portal over Macro Land on Wars World or on any part of the sea surrounding Macro Land so they could drop off sea units unto Wars World if they need to. Really though, that was considered too time consuming but they didn't abandon it but this time, it looked like they were going to try an combination air and ground attack.

            And as soon as the lights dimmed down, the three of them knew that they had work to do.

            "Well Commander Codger. What are your orders?" Rook said.

            Codger smiled then said, "First, lets get another update report from Sturm's recon team about this 'Anti-Black Hole Force'. My guess is that even though those other continents are providing funds for Black Hole, they might have some left over to probably build an army of sorts to use against us. But we first have to see if they really exist. I don't want to start a war with those other continents and then find out this information is false. Let's see if there's evidence of a resistance movement first. Then, will focus on my special project I've been sort of working on for Lord Sturm. There were also some new weapons ideas I had so well also see if we can get those going if we can. Understood?"

            "Sir! Yes Sir!" Both Uzi and Rook said with a salute.

            As the three of them entered the citadel, Codger still couldn't shake off those bad thoughts about Hawke. Perhaps Rook was right. He was getting too worried about him.

            Little does Codger realize that his worst fears about Hawke were about to come true……

---------------------------

Whew. Man, writing chapters this long is harder than it looks. I'm just frustrated on how long it took me to update my little story. Well, I guess that does it for my intro chapters. Now I can focus on my Advance Wars 3 type of story line when I get the chance. Just so you know, I also turned off the "block Anonymous" reviews option so now anyone can review. Sorry about that little option. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that I hoped I at least "Ironed out most of the little mysteries around black hole" as Dr. Bross put it in his review. Big thanks to him as well as Kronik-Spoon and RocketDarkness for their help. I'll also make the time now to at least read and review other stories too in the AW section. And like I said, if there was something in someone else's story that was used in my story, let me know with a review and I'll give you credit for it. Actually, the portal description was by Dr. Bross in "Project: Black Portal" except I modified it a bit. Really though, I might continue this story but I had a few other story idea's that I might try but odds say I'll continue this one. Well, until the next update, Late.


End file.
